Bleeding Out
'"Bleeding Out" '''is the second episode of ''Hellfire, the ninth season, and the 158th episode overall. It was narrated by Mets, airing on July 6, 2015. In the episode, Theo and Landon finally speak after six years. Austin's autopsy is conducted and the search for Katherine Devereaux and Cecil Wannaker begins. This episode is named after "Bleeding Out" by Imagine Dragons. The Episode STEEL ROOM Katherine's eyes fluttered open. She was back in the steel room. It was not a dream. She sat up and rubbed her eyes. Her left arm was still numb from blood loss. She closed her eyes and thought. It must have been six hours or so since she fell asleep. It felt like an eternity. Looking around, Katherine deduced she was in some sort of bank vault. There were walls of locked cases, deposit boxes, and an intricate iron door. She stood and examined some of the boxes. They were all locked. Holding her left arm delicately, she moved toward the door. Her hand moved slowly over the metal. And then it moved. The door's locks began to undo. It was opening. Katherine ducked behind one of the pillars. She grabbed a metal step stool, used for reaching the boxes on the higher shelves. The door swung open. Cecil Wannaker entered, removing his hat. Katherine paused for only a moment. Then, she charged. SCORPION TRAIL HOTEL Director Samuel Grave gestured for Cas and Theo to look closer. They bent over the body of Austin Devereaux. "Lovely," Cas said. "Enthralling," Theo said. "Gunshot, close range," Samuel Grave explained, "Autopsy confirms." "Any outstanding evidence?" Cas asked. Grave removed his gloves and shook his head. Theo draped Austin's body in the traditional white sheet. "Any news on the Devereaux children?" Grave asked. Cas removed a notepad from his breast pocket. "All four safe in the Philippines. They're being cared for by a Peace Corps team. Apparently that's where Austin and Katherine were hiding...until Austin received an order to come back to the States." "An order?" Grave asked. He wasn't too surprised; he knew Austin would never come back unless he was threatened again. But what was the threat? "Find out where the order came from," Grave instructed, "Better yet. Find out who." "I...I love you!" the TV blared. Natalie sobbed into her chocolate ice cream. The bed was covered in sweets. "Quite right too," the show continued, "And I suppose...if it's my last chance to say it..." "NOOO!" Natalie wailed. "Rose Tyler...." There was a knock at the door. Natalie groaned and paused Netflix. She scurried to answer the knock. "In-Room Dining," a voice said. Natalie opened the door and accepted the tenth tray that day. "Charge it to the FBI tab," she said and slammed the door. She set the food next to the vast amounts of amenities she called for earlier. Pearl Shampoo and Crystal Conditioner were doing wonders for her hair. "Okay, Ten," Natalie said, "Find a way back to Rose..." She grabbed a stack of Thin Mints and cocked her head. "A BRIDE IN THE TARDIS?" Someone knocked on the door again. "JUST SET IT OUTSIDE!" Natalie screamed. "FBI," a deep voice said. Natalie kicked the bed covers away and ran to the door. She took a quick look in the mirror. She looked repulsive. Oh, well. "What?" she said, opening the door. She instantly stepped back. It wasn't an angry guard or a pissed off policeman. It was a friendly looking FBI agent. He grinned slightly. "You're not Cas or Theo," was all Natalie could think of saying. "My name is Kanton," he said. Natalie read it off the name badge. "So that's your surname," she said. Kanton nodded. "Cas and Theo go by their first names," Natalie said. "I'm not Cas or Theo," Kanton said, "As we have established." Natalie rolled her eyes. "What do you want from me?" she demanded. "Um," Kanton said, "The hotel says you've charged upward of $2000 of amenities and room service to your room. The FBI has cut you off." "UGH!" Natalie cried, "Can't I just mourn in peace?" Kanton bit his lip. "Ms. Sterling..." he said carefully, "You're going to have to accept Devereaux's death soon. Because the truth is that this won't be over. This is one of the most consuming investigations we've ever had. We need all able hands on deck, not binge-watching fantastic television." "But I have his CHILD growing IN ME!" Natalie practically shouted. Kanton almost cringed. "Sorry," Natalie said, shrinking back, "What should I do?" "You can start by talking to your father. Then your friends. Hell, I'll listen. You'll feel better once you talk to someone. And definitely watch seasons 3 and 4 of Doctor Who. Oh my God, they're the best." "Will do," Natalie said, smiling. "Great," Kanton said, "I have to go back to work now. Feel better." Kanton started down the hall. "Hey!" Natalie called, "I don't like Kanton. It sounds like a weapon. What's your first name?" Kanton grinned again. "Charlie." "Perfect," Natalie said, "Now if you'll excuse me, I need to find out what the hell a bride is doing in the Doctor's TARDIS. Tata!" Natalie closed the door. Landon and Sabrina waited outside the room in which the FBI was conducting their autopsy of Austin. Landon had to speak to Theo. It had to happen sooner than later. "They've been in there for hours now," Sabrina said, "Maybe Austin had metal ribs." "Or maybe they found something incredible," Landon said, "Maybe Austin was a woman." "Definitely," Sabrina giggled. They sat in silence for a little while longer. "Hey," Landon said, "If Austin is innocent, then maybe Katherine is too?" "Perhaps," Sabrina said, "Maybe she's still alive?" "She's smart," Landon said, "She left that message to incriminate Cecil." "Maybe there's another message," Sabrina said. They stared off. Silas carried his shirt to the lab. He made sure to preserve the blood from the cave. Samuel Grave was waiting outside the door. "Thank you, Sheriff," Grave said, "We appreciate your hard work and civil service." "Uh huh," Silas said, shaking, "I was...uh...wondering...what..." Silas grabbed his face and wept. Grave avoided looking. Apparently Grave was not one to be comforting. "What am I supposed to do?" Silas cried, "I have no wife, no home, and a pregnant daughter!" Grave didn't say anything. Wordlessly, he took the blood sample into the lab and locked the door. Cas propped open the door of one of Scorpion Trail's suites. He knocked on the doors of the eleven Sawyer Gulch volunteers. Sabrina and Landon watched from their seats in front of the lab. "Meeting in the Kali Suite now," he announced. "Meeting on what?" Jessie Peck asked. "Your role in the investigation," Cas said. Sabrina perked. "I'm waiting for Theo," Landon said. Sabrina nodded. "I'll fill you in." Sabrina followed the others into the suite. Landon rubbed his hands together, hating how sweaty they were. Six years was a long time to wait for a conversation. Six years was a long time to wait for anything. The last time they spoke, Landon said he would call Theo the next day. But he never did. Because he was stupid. And ignorant. And afraid. It was his fault. KALI SUITE Cas sat in front of ten of the eleven volunteers, with Landon the only one not in attendance. "Alright," Cas said, "Directly to the point. As Director Grave said yesterday, you will be providing no direct assistance in the investigation of..." "Then why are we here?" Kelly Tramway asked. "You're here because we may need information," Cas said, "About anything." "I'm not your Encyclopedia Brittanica," Maggie Tramway said, "What are you offering us in return for our information?" "Protection," Cas said, "From the Torrance Killer." "Cecil," Silas said softly. "We don't know that yet!" Cas exclaimed. Jessie Peck stood up quickly, knocking back his chair. "We were the ones attacked in our own town!" he cried, "We should be the ones to track him down! The old-fashioned way!" "The old-fashioned way," Cas said through gritted teeth, "led to wars and plagues and unnecessary deaths." He took a deep breath. "We don't even know if Cecil Wannaker survived the blast." The room fell silent. Jessie remained standing. "You should go to Torrance," Kelly Tramway said, "See if you can find Cecil. If I recall, he said he was going there to aid in their own lockdown." Cas nodded. "Theo and I are going there tonight." "Perfect!" Deputy Sarah Wilkes said, "The other Deputies and I will go will you." "What?" Cas said, "No!" "Why not?" Deputy Henry Robertson, "Don't you need skilled policemen to help catch a crazed killer?" "We have our own backup," Cas said." "But you didn't intend on taking it," Deputy Brian Balik chimed in, "You and Theo are going alone." "As romantic as Torrance is," Oliver Winthrop said, "You're going to need real Arizona policemen." Cas thought it over. It wouldn't be too detrimental to have policemen familiar with the area and Cecil himself. The FBI has always relied on the service of the civilians. "Fine," Cas said with a smile. The room clamored. Cas held up his hands. "ONLY the policemen!" Jessie's face contorted in anger. "ARE YOU KIDDING ME?" he shouted. "Dude, we're in a hotel," Natalie mumbled, "Keep your voice down." "I VOLUNTEERED!" Jessie continued, "I MADE A CHOICE TO COME HERE. TO HELP. AND NOW YOU'RE TELLING ME I CAN'T? YOU'RE WORTHLESS!" Cas slammed his hand against the desk. "SHUT UP! SHUT UP! YOU'RE THE ONE WHO'S WORTHLESS!" Sabrina recoiled. Cas glared at Jessie. Then he froze. He unballed his fists. The room was staring at him. "I...uh..." Cas stammered. He moved sideways to the door and darted into the hallway, flushed with embarrassment. Sabrina followed. SCORPION TRAIL HOTEL Landon stood when Theo exited the lab. They both stared at each other, saying nothing. "We should talk," Landon said. Theo nodded and pointed at Landon's room, clearly at a loss for words. Inside Landon's hotel room, they sat on opposite beds, staring at each other's feet. "I'll start," Landon said, "I'm sorry. It's my fault we stopped being brothers." "Oh," Theo said, "That's actually really nice of you to admit." Landon cocked his head. "You're not sorry?" "Sorry for what?" Theo said, "What did I ever do? You're the one who never accepted me." "I accepted you!" Landon said, "From the start! And to this day! But I told you not to tell mom and you did." Theo stared. "What?" he breathed. "You told Mom you were gay," Landon said for clarity. Theo was still confused. "Ugh!" Landon said, "Don't you remember? You wanted to tell Mom and Dad but they both actively campaigned against gay marriage, so I knew they wouldn't be receptive. Hell, you told Dad and he disowned you. I told you not to tell Mom because she was sick from her heart attack. But you told her and she died three days later. From heart failure!" Landon was irate now. "And I instantly thought--knew--it was from heartbreak. I told you NOT to tell her and you BROKE HER HEART!" Theo jumped from the bed. "#### YOU!" Landon's jaw clenched. "I DIDN'T WANT MOM TO DIE!" Theo yelled, "NOT KNOWING WHO HER SON TRULY WAS!" "I DIDN'T WANT MOM TO DIE AT ALL!" Landon spat. "YOU HAVEN'T CHANGED," Theo jeered, "YOU'RE STILL AN ASS!" Landon and Theo screamed into the night. STEEL ROOM Katherine awoke for the third time. She remembered attacking Cecil, but he quickly subdued her. She was knocked out. Her head was pounding. She lifted her good arm to her head and let herself drift back to sleep. She saw Cecil in the corner, watching her. "Box," she whispered. Darkness. SCORPION TRAIL HOTEL Cas was punching a wall in the hallway. "You okay?" Sabrina asked. Cas threw his back against the wall and slumped alongside it, taking uneasy breaths. "I have anger issues," he mumbled. "Ah," Sabrina said, "Have you seen a counsellor? Or something?" "Theo calms me down," Cas said. Sabrina steadied his shoulders. "Shhh," she said, "Theo wouldn't want you damaging resort property." Cas exhaled. Sabrina led Cas in deep breathing. Then... "CARRY ON MY WAYWARD SOOOOON!" Cas fumbled for his phone. He coughed. "Director Grave," he said. He met Sabrina's eyes. "Roger that. Yes, sir. Thank you." He hung up. "What is it?" Sabrina asked. "The blood results came in," Cas said, "The blood in the cave belonged to Katherine Devereaux. She wrote 'INNOCENCE' on the wall in her own blood." Cas took a deep breath. "They're all right. Evidence is suggesting Cecil Wannaker is our Killer." Sabrina nodded. "And tomorrow," Cas said, "When I go to Torrance, we're going to find him. And we're going to end his killing spree." Production Continuity and Story Arcs The blood from the cave was confirmed to be Katherine's. Also, the FBI began investigating Cecil Wannaker as their prime suspect. Landon and Theo had their first conversation in six years. The reason they stopped communicating was Theo told their mother he was gay. She was in critical condition and died shortly after. Landon has always attributed her death to Theo's coming out to her, as she was a very conservative woman. References Natalie was watching "Doomsday" from Doctor Who in her hotel room. The Doctor and Rose's lines were quoted. Trivia *Starting this episode through the end of this season, the theme song occurred after the "Previously On" segment. *This episode marked Landon's fall from public grace following the revelation that he blamed his brother for his mother's death. Category:Episodes Category:Hellfire Episodes